My Journey (A CrissColfer story)
by bryonywrites
Summary: CrissColfer AU based on 2x06 Never Been Kissed. Chris is being bullied for his sexuality and considers transferring to Riverveiw Academy for Boys where he meets Darren who convinces him to stand up for himself.


Pain surged down Chris' spine as he shrank to the floor feeling defeated. He was so sick of being shoved into the lockers every day. Of course being what he was, it was bound to provoke bullying. But sometimes all he wanted to do was hide in the closet again and never come out. He couldn't do that though. He was out and proud, and he was not willing to give in to the bullying like a coward. He was just going to have to keep up the brave face while they threw slushies at him. So he got up, brushed himself off and went to class; maybe algebraic equations will take his mind off his aching back. A few days later he was going to be visiting the Riverview Academy for Boys; they had a zero tolerance policy for bullying. Chris was planning on transferring there next semester.

* * *

Chris stood at the bottom of the marble staircase in Riverview looking up at the skylight in the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how peaceful it was. A bushy haired boy hurrying past stopped abruptly in front of Chris. He noticed that his tie was slightly askew and his smile was crooked yet charming.  
"Can I help you with something?" His deep voice made Chris weak at the knees.  
"Um, hi, yeah um, I'm touring the um, school. I'm thinking about transferring." Real smooth, Chris, he thought to himself.  
"Oh then let me show you around," He took Chris' hand and pulled him towards the door, "I'm Darren, by the way"  
"C-Chris" was all he could say as he stumbled after him.

* * *

After Darren finished showing him around the school, he led Chris to the common room. He perched on the edge of a small armchair while Darren lay across the cosy-looking sofa opposite.  
"So how come you're transferring to Riverview?"  
Chris explained everything about the bullies and how he didn't feel safe at his school. Darren listened intently and once he finished he came over to sit in front of Chris.  
"You know what I think? If I'm being completely honest, I think you're running away. I think you need to stand up to them and put them in their place"  
"Um"  
"Listen, Chris, I got bullied at my old school too; I used to get beat up every day. I even made a complaint about it to the teachers. They were sort of sympathetic but you could tell they didn't really care. So I left; I came here. You could come and enrol here, or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance. I ran, Chris. I really regret letting the bullies chase me away. Don't let them do the same to you."

Chris had to admit he was right. He needed to stand up to them.

* * *

In school the next day, Chris couldn't stop thinking about what Darren had said to him. During his Spanish class he received a text from him; "Be brave". The message made Chris smile. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice the arm coming towards him until his back hit the wall. He knew what he had to do. He ran after the culprit and grabbed him by the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded.  
"What?"  
Chris was furious by now, "Why are you constantly throwing me around, insulting me, making me feel bad about myself?"  
"'Cause you're queer and it's wrong and weird," the tyrant stated, "What do you want anyway? Are you checking me out?"  
"Oh yeah, every straight guys' nightmare. Well surprisingly enough, ignorant thugs like you are not my type. Get over yourself." Chris turned to walk away then stopped in his tracks and turned back to his tormentor. For three years this resentment has been building up inside of him and it was time to let it out. "You know what, when are you going to get on the right side of history? When are you going to grow up and realise that I am just as normal as anyone else? When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the imbecile out of you? I don't care what you think about me and I am not going to let you push me around any longer!"

Chris felt he had made his point. He walked briskly away leaving his former intimidator speechless, frozen to the spot. He was so proud of himself for finally standing up for himself. He decided to ring Darren and tell him what happened.

"That's amazing, Chris!" Darren exclaimed once Chris had finished explaining the events that had taken place earlier that day. "So do you fancy discussing this further, over coffee later?"  
Chris' heart skipped a beat.  
"Like a date?"  
"Yeah, like a date"

Chris was beside himself with excitement. From the moment he had seen Darren, he developed a crush on him and now he was asking him out. This adorable Prince Charming was asking Chris, the shy boy, running away from the bullies, out.  
"Yeah. Yeah definitely."

Chris knew even after confronting the main source of his oppression, his journey to being accepted was a long one, but, he thought, with Darren by his side, he could get through it.


End file.
